The Last
by iPerul
Summary: Everything's happening so fast, Thalia and Nico realise there love for each other and tragic things happen to Percy and Annabeth. Read and enjoy. Thalico x Percabeth.
1. Zues' Fist

A/n, this is my first fan fic and I am hoping you all would enjoy it. =D

_Nicos' POV;_

I walk around the woods skirting the camp, searching for Zeus' fist. It's not easy to find what so ever, but seriously, this forest is humongous for something that's just made of tall pieces of wood and mud. My feet were aching and I couldn't take anymore of this. So I decided to shadow travel there.

When I got there I saw Thalia, sitting off the edge of the rock, looking at something in her hands. I slowly sneaked up to her, being and quiet as possible. I then tapped her shoulder and she screamed as if she was going to get murdered. Her second reaction was to stand up and punch me in the face. "That's for sneaking up on me Dead Boy." She said, smirking.

"Well sorry Pinecone Face, but I wasn't expecting a punch in the face." I exclaimed.

"Serves you right, ya know."

"Shut up, ya know." I Mocked her. She went back to where she was sitting, with the object still in her hands. "What you got there?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Something I found next to this big rock," She answered, obviously talking about Zues' fist. "And can you not stand so close, you stink of death."

I sat next to her, "Can I see it? The thing you got in your hand."

"Sure." She carefully handed it to me. It was a gold encrusted butterfly broche, its wings were studded with small green emeralds and the edges of the wings were circled with rubies. Its eyes were studded with an electric blue gem, the same colour as Thalias' eyes.

"It has your eyes." I said cheerfully, giving it back to her carefully. I looked at her face and I swear I saw her cheeks turn a pale pink. Maybe it was my imagination.

"Thanks, underneath the broche it has an engraving. 'T+N', so it must belong to someone else." She said, turning the broche over showing the engraving.

"I guess, but if they lost it so carelessly, it must mean they probably don't want it."

"I guess." She mocked me. Probably revenge for mocking her earlier. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"It's a place for me to thing. Where I can be alone to think about the day, or what I should do."

"Me too, mostly because it is in the shape of my fathers' fist, so it makes me feel closer to him." She said. I was surprised that she actually wanted to get closer to her dad. For taking pity on her and turning her into a pine tree a few years ago and all.

"So you do have a sensitive bone in your body."

"Shut up." She said.

"Well I'm going to go." I said, standing up and stretching my arms.

"Ok, bye then Dead Boy."

"Bye Pinecone Face." I waved and shadow travelled back to my cabin, laid on my bed and slept. Shadow travelling does wear a person down.

"_Hi Pinecone Face" I waved._

"_Hey Dead Boy" Thalia said, waving back. I looked around and I saw we were at Demeter cabins' favourite place, the grapevines. Thalia was walking around, weaving her way through the grapevines with me behind her. "You don't have to follow me you know." _

"_I do not, not have to follow you." I said, trying to have a witty comeback._

_She stopped and looked at me. "Nico, there is something I have to tell you."_

A/n, Write reviews telling me if I should carry on or not. Remember, review with a smile =].


	2. Prophecies

A/n, so far so good. I'll be updating once a day if possible. So read and enjoy x_o.

_Thalias' POV;_

Nico left, leaving me playing with the broche on a huge rock in a big forest. I laid the broche next to me on the rock, rested my back on the rock and went to sleep.

"_Hi Pinecone Face" Nico waved._

"_Hey Dead Boy" I said, waving back. I was walking around in the grapevines, looking for the best grapes to eat. "You don't have to follow me you know."_

"_I do not, not have to follow you." He protested. Probably proud of his weak comeback._

_I stopped and looked at him. "Nico, there is something I have to tell you."_

_Nicos' POV;_

I was leaning on Thalias' pine tree. Whoa, what was that? Did I just have a dream about Thalia? What she said was shocking, and what she done was not expected either. It wasn't like her to say or do something like that at all. But it was a dream, so technically she didn't say that. But technically she did... gods! This is so frustrating! I'm just going to forget it ever happened. Yeah, forget it all.

"What's wrong Nico?" Asked a familiar voice making me jump.

"Nothing at all, Annabeth." I answered, walking back to my cabin.

"You seem a little different." She said worried.

"Well there's nothing wrong! Leave me alone and fuck off!" I said harsher then I thought it would be. I kept walking, but then bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going"

"Shut up Dead Boy." Thalia said.

"No, Pinecone Face."

"Stop being immature, come with me, Chiron needs to talk to you." She took my hand and dragged me to the Big House. "I brought him as you said Chiron." Thalia said proudly.

"Good Thalia. Now Nico, you have been assigned on a quest, but we don't know the details. So go to Rachel and ask for the quest, she will tell you." Chiron said, not even looking up from his desk full of paperwork as if this quest wasn't a big deal. I walked up the creaky steps to the attic, where Rachel was waiting for me. Since the last time I've seen her, she didn't look different at all.

"So... The quest?" I said agitated.

"Oh yes, but it will come in its own time, so just wait a-" Before she could finish, green smoke came pouring out of her mouth.

_You shall begin a journey,  
With three people other than yourself,  
To see if you are worthy,  
You shall judge a character differently,  
Or the trouble will be of waste,  
Romans will take heat,  
All the way until the time you meet._

Leaving me with those words, I strolled down the attic stairs, still trying to figure out what it meant.

A/n, who are the three people he takes on the quest? =O  
what will happen, just read on a guess? ;] See what I did there, yeah, rhyming for the win xD  
what happened in the dream? What will happen with Thalia and Nico? So many things to find out. ;-; And review! =D gods, I'm so beggy. ¬_¬ Flames accepted. Just get ready for the lollipops you will get. =3


	3. Explanation

A/n, I decided that instead of once a day, I'm going to do as much as I can all the time! =D –Everyone cheers- Woohoo! =D. Well enjoy reading and reviewing. =3

_Percys' POV;_

I saw Thalia dragging Nico into the Big House; obviously something was happening, so I strolled towards the Big House to take a look.

"What're you doing Percy?" Annabeth asked. "If you're going to see Nico, I'm coming to. I have a big fat bone to pick with him." She started following me towards the Big House.

"I was just checking what was going on. What could possible Nico have done to you?"

"He had the nerve to swear in my face." I looked at Annabeth, gods, when she's angry she's cute... What am I saying? I shook my head. She probably doesn't like me like that anyway.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked with a worrying look.

"Uh... Nothing. Don't worry." I grinned. Hiding what I was just thinking.

"Okay." Annabeth replied.

_Annabeths' POV;_

Nico and Percy have been acting... different today, and I'm definitely going o find out what. I quickened up my pace catching up with Percy and getting to the door of the Big House before Percy.

"Slow down, Wise Girl." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"_You shall begin a journey,  
With three people other than yourself,  
To see if you are worthy,  
You shall judge a character differently,  
Or the trouble will be of waste,  
_Romans will take heat,  
All the way until the time you meet_." _Someone said inside the Big House. I looked at Percy and we both nodded. We placed our ears on the door, and eavesdropped.

"I think I figured out the first two lines, the easiest of them all. You have to bring three people along with you. Bring them with you on a journey, clearly a journey based for yourself." Thalia explained; who knew she was so smart? It didn't seem like her at all.

"Yeah, the third line says '_To see if you are worthy'_. It clearly means that I have to prove if I am worthy. But worthy of what and to who?" Nico questioned.

"Normally the lines of the prophecies' have two different meanings or more. So you got to think of all the possibilities." Chiron commented. Percy and I leaned closer into the door.

"'_You shall judge a character differently, or the trouble will be of waste'. _Well none of us are stupid enough not to know what that means." Chiron said.

"Umm..." Thalia and Nico hummed. Yeah, they are back to their stupid selves.

Chiron sighed. "It means to look or think of someone differently then you once did. Otherwise the people who tried to help you do such a thing would have wasted their time trying." Chiron explained.

"Oh" Thalia and Nico starting to understand.

"' Romans will take heat, all the way until the time you meet', probably means the romans', will be trying to make you look at someone differently, from orders from someone else, and until you do, the romans' will have to keep trying. But how does romans have anything to do with this? And who is this instructor?" Chiron said.

"Well, as you said before, the prophecies have-"At this point Percy and I have been leaning on the door so hard that the door flung open and we fell on top of one another and our lips bashed against each other.

Oh ho ho ho! =D More Percabeth ;] Keep reviewing and more of the things that you do. Flamers are welcome. =3


	4. Love, Love, Love

A/n, more and more are coming as quick as possible. =3 but remember, you can keep pressing the elevator button, but it doesn't make the elevator come any faster. If you know what I mean ;]? Review Review Flame people =D! Just hit 135 visitors. =o

_Nicos' POV;_

I looked at them, wondering when they will break apart. But it just seemed like it wasn't going to happen. I glanced at Thalia, then at Chiron. They both were grinning like two drug gees goggling at a 20 foot pile of crystal meth and cocaine. It seemed like it was going to last forever, until the two lovers realised everyone was staring at them. "Get a room" I scoffed. They stood up quickly.

"Um. I got to... clean my cabin" Annabeth said, squirming off looking as red as an apple. Percy was just scratching the back of his head, looking around the place.

"I got nothing" He said. Thalia, Chiron and I were just giggling to ourselves. "So what is this about the prophecy?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm sure you heard pretty much all you needed to hear, and there is nothing more to it. Later tonight, Nico will choose the three people he's going to bring along on the quest. I'm sure he will make the right choice." We all nodded, left the Big House and took off to our cabins.

What does the quest mean? Where do I start off? I'll probably know what to do after a good nap. I laid the covers of my midnight black bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_Percys' POV;_

I couldn't stop blushing from the time me and Annabeth were kissing in the Big House all the way to my cabin, even when I got there I couldn't stop. It's not like I've never daydreamed about me kissing her, it's just that I thought it would never happen.

Even when we were kissing it all felt surreal. The most surprising thing was that she didn't pull away, she was kissing me back. Even just by thinking of that it makes my blush deeper. It's probably all a dream, just a dream. I pinched myself. "Ouch" I groaned. I walked to my bed and lay there, daydreaming of the kiss. If I died now, I wouldn't mind. I smiled broadly, closed my eyes, and slept, dreaming of Annabeth.

_Thalias' POV; _

Percy's kiss with Annabeth reminded me of my dream of Nico. It made me grin. In the dream was the only place where I could tell Nico my true feelings. That I like, no, love him. In the dream, as soon as I would say that, he would give me a kiss. A kiss which seemed it lasted a lifetime and more.

I know it sounds clichéd and corny but he's the only person I want to be with, but I know he doesn't like me like that anyway. I mean, my father killed his mum, and after all, his fatal flaw is holding grudges. So I don't see any time soon that will or would like me.

It was about time to go to the dinner pavilion, so I decided to go to Nico's cabin to remind him. I opened my cabin door and headed to the Hades' cabin. I opened the door and saw Nico asleep. I walked to his bed and looked at his sleeping face. It's so cute. I've got to stop thinking of him like that, seriously.

"Thalia, Thalia! Come back." Nico shouted in his sleep. My eyes widened and I perked up my ears. "Thalia. I love you. Don't leave me." He said sweetly. My head was getting hot and I felt my cheeks burn into a deep blush. I scurried out of the cabin and closed the door behind me. I ran to the pavilion to eat, with the thought of Nico loving me imprinted to my memories.

A/n, you like the dream? =D Please review, flame and enjoy (Funny, not one flame yet) xD  
-Everyone claps- Thank you, thank you. I'll be updating as frequently as possible. =3


	5. The Decision

A/n, let's get on with the story. Damn, forgot about the disclaimers. X_o  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own shit from PJO and I probably one day will.

_Thalias' POV;_

I sat at Zues' table with Annabeth. Chiron let's any children of the big three to go to different tables of the big three, he also let's Annabeth sit on any of those tables too. "How was the kiss?" I smirked.

"It was... I don't know. Stop asking so many questions." She said, flustered.

"I only asked one. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Thals." She replied.

"Where are the boys?" I asked her.

"There they are coming now." I looked around to see Percy and Nico coming towards the table.

"And I say Poseidon IS better than Hades." Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's see Poseidon bring up and army of water and how long they will last." Nico scoffed, sitting down next to me on the table. Percy took a seat next to Annabeth. There was an awkward silence.

"Excuse me; can I have everybody's attention, please?" Chiron said, getting out of his wheelchair and becoming a centaur. "Nico de Angelo, son of Hades. Has been assigned a quest and he will now choose the people," Chiron glanced at Nico. "To take with him." He said, loud enough so everybody could hear.

_Nicos' POV;_

I stood up. With thousands of eyes staring at me, I started to feel nervous. I was never a people person. "I choose Percy," If we got into trouble I would need Percy's help. "Annabeth," I chose her because of strategic moves and intelligence. "And Clarisse," I chose her for brute force. "That is all." I looked at Thalia, as soon as I did, she stormed off.

_Thalias' POV;_

I can't believe he didn't pick me! I thought I was the one he loved. But no, he chose Clarisse. Why did he choose Clarisse and not me? I opened the door of my cabin, collapsed on my bed and cried.

"I hate you, you stupid son of Hades! I hope you rot in the underworld, you stupid bitch!" I cried. I broke down and started crying. Crying until I fell asleep.

_Annabeths' POV;_

Nico sat down, obviously not knowing why he Thalia stormed off.

"Why did you choose Clarisse instead of Thalia." I said, through my teeth.

"Clarisse could back us up during a fight." He calmly replied.

"So can Thalia!" I stood up, shouting.

"Well Thalia's fatal flaw is power! In the quest, by any chance she gets too much power in her hands. We're all fucked!" He shouted, also standing up and resting his hands on the table.

"But she's your friend! You can't just betray her like that!" I replied.

"When it comes to quests, friends don't matter." He calmly said.

"When did you think of that?" I shouted. "And are you saying you don't trust her with power?" By now everyone in the pavilion were staring at us.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going." He said, walking away to the shadows, leaving us with a wave.

"He's such a jerk!" I muttered, sitting down.

A/n, what's going to happen =O? And by the way, this is a question to an anomynous reviewer name cole. Was your review sarcastic? Because I just can't tell xD Happy reviewing and flaming people. =3


	6. Finally

A/n, and I'm back =3. Read, Review, Flame (RRF from now on) =D

_Nicos' POV;_

I laid on my bed, listening to Good Charlotte Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. I loved listening to this song when there are problems. But instead of listening to my ipod, I think I should try to solve my problems.

But how? First of all I don't even know what's wrong. She just stormed off without telling me. I scoffed. _Girls these days_ I thought to myself, except Bianca. Bianca was... I shouldn't think of her anymore, it will just make me cry. I figured I should go see Thalia, to see what's wrong.

I rolled off my bed and left my cabin. I headed off to Thalias' cabin. I picked up a white lily from the ground; it would probably make her feel better. I knocked on her cabin door. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer. So I let myself in.

She was on her bed, just sleeping there. I took a chair from the corner of the room, positioned it next to her bed, and I watched her sleep. I know it sounds creepy but it wasn't. I looked at her sleeping face, waking for her to wake up.

_Thalias' POV;_

I wasn't having any dreams at all. I kept trying to think of a dream, but once I did, it left as quickly as it came. _I've had enough of this_ I thought and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Nico's dark blue eyes. In his eyes, there was literally nothing. His eyes were full of emptiness and loss.

"Morning, Pinecone Face." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning around facing the wall.

"I just thought I'll give you this." He sighed. "But if you don't want it..." I looked around to see a white lily in his hand.

"What's this for?" I questioned him.

"Oh, just for what I done earlier. Even though I don't know what I had done. I figured that I should make you feel better at the least." He grinned. I eyed the lily, waiting to see if he was going to give it to me or not. "I've got to ask before I give you the lily, what did I do to anger you?"

"You seriously don't know?" I asked, boiling up inside.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"You are dumber than you look." I sighed, turning to face the wall.

"Why don't you just tell me?" He shouted. I turned back around.

"Because even a dimwit like you should figure it out!" I shouted back. Prepping myself on my elbow.

"Just tell me, dam it." He replied calmly.

"You really don't know?" He shook his head. "Ok, let's start with the beginning." I sighed. "It was before dinner, and I went to your cabin to remind you that it's almost time to eat. But you were asleep. I was going to wake you up, but before I did, you said a few things..."

"What did I say?" His eyes widening.

"That you loved me..." I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" He perked his ears.

"That you love me!" He blushed.

"I-I-I did?" His eyes widening more.

"Yeah, after that I went to eat. You came with Percy. Then Chiron told you to choose the people that you are going to choose the quest. You chose Clarisse instead of me. I mean Clarisse! Why Clarisse?" I said, noticing my voice got louder.

"That's what's been bothering you?" He asked, chucking to himself.

"Yes, I felt hurt. You said you loved me and then you went and chose Clarisse."

"I chose her for other reasons. But if you want, I can always change it from Clarisse to you." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because you can fight as well as her." He leaned closer so our noses were touching. "And because I love you." He said, resting his pink plump lips on mine."

A/n, I'm starting to run out of things to say here :/. Everyone, review and tell me what should happen next. =D I've got a few ideas, but I want to see what you have. =3


	7. Unexpected

A/n: Sorry I didn't review yesterday =L, was busy. x.o. Read and RRF =3

_Thalias' POV;_

I didn't expect him to kiss me; I remembered that only when he kissed me that I left the huntress a few weeks ago. I didn't even think or talk about it with anyone, only Annabeth, of then when he kissed me and my fist tightened that I noticed the broche I found next to Zeus' Fist was in my hand. I remembered the 'T+N' engraved on the base. I finally realised what it stands for: Thalia+Nico; Just by that thought my heart got warmer and I kissed him back, hoping it will never end.

I then heard what I thought was cheerful giggles, mischievous giggles, a giggle from a person that found out a secret and just couldn't keep it to their self.

I ripped my lips from Nico's and turned my head. In the doorway was Annabeth with some girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Shit, Aphrodite girls. I glanced at Nico and he saw it too. We both looked away from them and one another. I then again tightened my fist on the butterfly broche.

"Aww, punk love." One of the Aphrodite girls said.

"Shut it, Claire." Annabeth said, sending Claire one of her mothers' famous death glares. I knew she would help. "We were going to tell you Thalia that there will be a prom this Saturday, Me being involved for the planning. But since Nico is here with you, it saves me some time, carry on what you were doing." She winked. You know what; forget what I said about her helping. I growled and she walked out of the cabin with the girls.

I looked at Nico, blushing crimson. "So... Thalia, do you want to go to the prom with me, I guess I'll need a date anyway." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, but don't keep trying to kiss me when we are there." I said, resting my head on the pillow. "Now get out before people get the wrong idea."

"Okay. Bye then Pinecone Face." He said, waving as he walked away. I took last one look at his close-cropped midnight black hair before he stepped out of my cabin.

_Nicos' POV;_

I can't believe I actually done it, I was thinking about it, but I wasn't ready at all. I guess that's how love is; it just comes out from your heart. I sighed. _What should I wear at the prom?_ I thought. I should probably go ask Aphrodites' cab- No. No I will not, they will just bring up the kiss. My head suddenly became hot at the thought of the kiss.

I was walking, but I don't know where. I guess I'll take a rest in the shadows.

"How was it?" Someone behind me said, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped around and saw it was Annabeth.

"I guess it was ok." I said with lack of enthusiasm. "I'm sure it was." She smirked. "You asked her to the dance?"

"Oh, yeah." I blushed. "You asked Percy, or did he ask you?"

"Neither. I wish he did though. If only he didn't have kelp for brains." She said, sighing.

"I'm sure he wills eventually, he would want more than one accidental kiss after all." I winked, walking away to my cabin. I looked at the lily still in my hand, before I knew it I ran into my cabin door. _Ouch_ I screamed, I mean manly yelled in my head. I rubbed my forehead and opened the pitch black door leading into the cabin.

There was a beige parcel on my bed. I walked to the parcel and read the note attached to the top of the parcel.

_To: Nico_

_This is for the upcoming prom. Whoever you're going with, even if it's the daughter of that dim-witted king of the gods, Zeus. I will allow it, not that I could help on my own free will. You see, Persephone is has roped me above the abyss of tartarus, threatening to cut the rope if I dared tried to escape. But enough of me have fun at that party of yours, and get in there, son. You know what I mean. And there is also some clothing for Zeus' daughter. I hope you could tell the difference between yours and hers, hopefully._

_Best regards,_

_Lord of the underworld and your father, Hades._

_P.s Save your father! Please!_

No way in hell. I ripped open the top of the parcel, dragging out a midnight black suit with a white boutonniere, shiny black shoes, and a white undershirt. At the bottom was a dress matching the colour of my suit. The rim of the bottom of the dress was circled with white lace. White lace was circling the dress until it got to the waist. There were black high-heel shoes, a white corsage, and black rods going through the middle of the corsage ending at the top with a tip in shape of Zeus' master bolt. There was also a black anklet which looked similar to a snake. There was also a diamond necklace with a matching diamond tiara. Gods, I wonder how she would look in that.

I put everything back in the box, slid it underneath my bed. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of my new prom date, Thalia.

I woke up to the chirping of a bird, and loud knocking on my door. I looked at the door, shook my head and fell back to sleep. Suddenly, my door was kicked open and I was all of a sudden drenched. "That's the last time you ignore me, dead boy!" Percy was shouting in my ear, shaking me.

"You bastard!" I shouted, gesturing at my wet clothes.

"I was thinking the same thing. Now hurry up. Thalia, Annabeth and I have been waiting for you, Chiron wanted to speak with us." He said, dragging me out of bed and to the Big House.

A/n: Yes! I reached my target of 1000 words! =D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember; RRF and enjoy. =3


	8. Completion

A/n: Everyone who reviews will get water =3

_Thalias POV;_

"Who're you going to the prom with?" Annabeth asked, winking.

"Nico," I replied, grinning broadly. "And before you ask, he asked me."

"You know me too well." She said smirking. "But I wish Percy could ask me already, I mean-"Before she could finish, Percy barged in dragging a rather wet looking Nico into the room. Nico got pushed into the seat next to me, rolling his eyes.

"You could've dried me you know." Nico said.

"Tough." Percy chuckled.

"Are you two done?" Chiron asked. Chiron was so quiet I hardly knew he was even here.

"I guess." They both said at the same time.

"Well now that the comedy duo is done. We can carry on with the business at hand. Rachel told me that the prophecy is, well, completed. It was completed last night, when Nico apparently kissed Thalia and asked her to the prom."

"You kissed Thalia?" Percy bellowed. He stuck his hand up in the air, waiting for a high-five. Nico high-fived back with lack of enthusiasm while rolling his eyes.

"But I still don't understand," Annabeth said curiously. "In the prophecy, it wrote 'Romans will take heat, all the way until the time you meet'. How do the Romans have anything to do with this?"

"Thalia, can you hand me the broche?" Chiron asked. I raised my eyebrow. How did he know about the broach? I gave him the broche. "Thank you." He stroked the broche. "This broche is from the future."

I looked at everyone, and noticed all their eyebrows were raised, reaching their hairline. I'm pretty sure my eyebrows are the same. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, the future. Somehow, Annabeth and Percy of the future, using a favour the Romans' owed them, got the Romans' to make such an important and beautiful looking broche. They also engraved 'T+N' on the base of the broche, the 'T' standing for Thalia, and the 'N' standing for Nico." I was right. I caught myself blushing, I looked over at Nico and his blush was definitely deeper than mine, I hope. "Annabeth and Percy possibly done this to get you two together, but that's only Rachel's opinion, I can't be sure myself. How they got this to the past is still unknown, but you never know what they have in the future."

"How do we look in the future?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, Rachel said forcefully for me not to tell you and Nico about what happens with you, she also told me not to tell Percy and Annabeth of their fate. Thus I can't say a thing." He boasted. After he binsaid that, I'm pretty sure I caught him winking. We all groaned, for all we know, we could become ugly in the future. "Now children, you four should be getting prepared for the upcoming prom, we don't want to be late, do we?" He smirked and trotted off back into his office.

We all looked at each other, and left the Big House without a word.

"Chiron seemed different, didn't he? As if there were a billion things he didn't want to tell us." Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, but let's not dig deeper into that." Nico groaned. "Oh, and Thalia, can you come to my cabin? I've got something to show you." Nico and I parted from Annabeth and Percy and walked past the _green to his cabin._

_Percy's POV;_

I looked at Annabeth._ Maybe I should ask her to the prom_, I thought. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a step next to me, hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Are you going to ask me or not?" She giggled.

"A-ask what?" I stuttered.

"The prom of course, as friends." She pulled away from the hug, grinning.

"Sure, as friends." I said with less enthusiasm than intended.

"What's wrong?" She asked as we walked across the green to our separate cabins.

"Nothing" I lied. Pulling off a fake smile, I turned around and stepped into my cabin.

A/n: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had a Halloween party =D It was so damn awesome =3. But not it's the actual Halloween date, and I've got nothing to do =/. Well keep RRFing. ^_^


	9. Makeovers

A/n: Doing this chapter before I go to sleep. RRF and enjoy. =3

_Percy's POV;_

When will she not realise that I like her more than friends. If only I stood my ground and told her back then when she asked to go to the prom, everything would be different. I wouldn't be feeling so frustrated. I staggered to my bed, closing the door with my foot behind me, than masked myself with the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing. It was 11:00, and it was getting closer to the prom. Than it struck me; what am I going to wear? No turning down anything now, I must go to the Aphrodite cabin, they always have spare clothes, good or not.

I rushed out of my cabin, I realised I was still in my PJs when everyone was staring at me. I ran back inside, getting out some faded blue jeans and an orange camp half-blood Tee. I ran as fast as I could to the Aphrodite cabin. Before I even knocked on the door, Clair opened it and dragged me in, closing the door behind me.

"We _so_ got to get you ready for the prom, imagine how _cute_ you'll look." She said cheerfully, pushing me in a fluffy pink chair.

"I so agree with you. First off we will spike up the front quarter of his hair, and then just stick on a fake earring. Annabeth would be head over heels for it. Now you," He said, pointing to a blonde girl in the corner applying her make-up. "You will get his clothes from my closet." He threw her some keys. "Lock up when done." As soon as he said that she headed straight off to his closet.

3 hours, 26 minutes and 42 seconds later (I counted); I was ready to go to the prom. The boy, who was named Alexander, was happy with his project, my makeover. I stood facing a mirror. "Are you happy with the results?" He said, gesturing at my suit. I was wearing a dark blue suit, with pastel blue tidal waves on the shoulders. With a white undershirt, a dark blue boutonniere, and some matching shoes.

"Yeah, I am." I grinned. It wasn't that bad really, I was expecting a whole lot worse.

"Of course you are. Now, go have some fun before you have your date with Annabeth." He winked and pushed me out the door.

_Nico's POV;_

I stepped into my cabin, holding the door so Thalia could enter. She gasped. Hanging on the wall was her black and white lace dress, with matching shoes on the floor and a white corsage. She let out a mini-scream. "These will go great with my clutch!" She yelped. "I'm starting to sound like a kid from the Aphrodite cabin." We both shivered.

"Well are you going to try it on?" I smirked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, taking the dress and accessories out the door and to her cabin. I loved her reaction; it was exactly what I was expecting. While waiting, I tried on my suit. I looked at myself in the mirror and only then did I notice that I saw one or two souls drifting through my jacket, but that must be my imagination. I heard the door open and I saw Thalia enter.

I have only two words to describe her; utterly beautiful. She looked much more beautiful then Aphrodite herself, and that's quite an achievement. I looked at her from head to toe, wondering how in Hades I got a girl like her to go to the prom with me. She walked up to me, ringed her arms around my neck, went on her tiptoes and closed the gap between our faces. This kiss felt like our first kiss. The emotional discharge travelling through my body, my heart pumping out my chest. The feeling to want to just be shouted out so everyone could hear.

But of course it wouldn't last, because as soon as the kiss started, it ended when there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and Thalia opened the door.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" Annabeth shouted, hugging Thalia tightly.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, your hug is pushing my clutch into my stomach." Thalia whimpered.

"Oh, sorry, but how in Hades did you afford this?"

"From Hades himself." I said, grinning over Thalia's shoulder.

"Hades is such a show off." Percy stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." I said, we all started to laugh.

"So, when does it start?" Thalia asked.

"That's the reason we came! It starts one hour earlier, at 8:00," Annabeth checked her watch. "Which it will be in two minutes!" We all ran out the cabin to the amphitheatre.

A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter. Happy Halloween! =D. RRF, also in the reviews tells me what you done for Halloween. =3


	10. Prom

A/n: Just a few more chapters left. =3 RRF and enjoy.

_Annabeth's POV;_

We got to the amphitheatre just in time for the prom. Only a few people were there because it just started, those few people being the Aphrodite cabin and there dates. The music hasn't started yet; the girls were talking and giggling with each other while pointing to me and Percy. We both rolled our eyes and took our seat at the side of the dance floor. I looked up at the moonlight sky wondering how it would feel dancing with Percy.

"Why are you so happy?" Percy asked, noticing my smile.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I giggled.

"Sure, okay." He said, not buying my lie. He sat next to me on the white chair and held my hand, I blushed. "We are prom dates after all; I just thought it would be fitting for me to hold your hand." He smirked.

"But I thought we were here as friends? Not that I have a problem with holding your hand."

"What, friends can't hold each other's hand at a prom anymore?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, secretly overjoyed.

I saw Rachel across the green, walking up the stage stairs and grab the microphone. Green gas poured out of her mouth while everyone stared at her, the oracle began.

"_Take the bite,  
Go out of site,  
Let your soul take flight,  
Look forward for everything,  
And nothing." _She said in a raspy voice. Chiron stepped on stage and led Rachel back to the Big House. Everyone was staring at each other, wondering what just happened.

"Carry on with your little prom." Mr.D said in the microphone. He started up the music and left the stage.

"Forget what just happened, we won't let a silly prophecy ruin out night." Thalia said, taking Nico's hand, dragging him to the dancefloor.

"Let's go to Percy." Annabeth stood up, grabbed my hand and followed Thalia and Nico to the dancefloor.

_Thalia's POV;_

To my surprise, Nico was pretty light on his feet. The song currently playing was _Britney Spears_, not exactly the best artist out there, but I knew eventually something like _Green Day_ would soon come on. I held my clutch under my forearm and danced along with Nico. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I just never thought you would dance to _Britney Spears_, that's all." He said grinning.

"You're dancing to you know."

"Yeah, but I'm not enjoying it."

"Oh stop lying" I grinned.

"The only thing I'm enjoying is being with you." We both blushed.

"Gods, you're so cheesy Nico." I giggled. The song switched to _Whitney Houston I Will Always Love You. _Nico closed the gap between us by holding my hand and resting his arm around my waist. I laid my other hand on his shoulder and we danced, avoiding each other's feet. He was an amazing dancer, which impressed me a little. I took a glance at Annabeth and Percy, they were doing the same thing as we were, and they looked so cute doing so. I looked back at Nico and we both looked into each other's eyes. I ringed my arms around his neck, his arms ringing around my waist. We closed our eyes and kissed. Was it me or was every kiss getting better and better.

Nico pulled away. "You know your first kiss, who was it with?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Umm... You." I said, looking away. "Who was yours?"

"You." He replied. I cheered so loud in my head I even thought that he could hear it. "And I wouldn't have had it with anyone else."

I blushed. "You're always so-"He interrupted me by resting his lips on mine softly. Every kiss he gave me always sent waves going through my body, causing the butterflies in my stomach to explode and my heart to skip a beat. His tongue tapped my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth so his tongue could enter. My tongue and his fighting for dominance, his obviously winning but I wouldn't give up. We carried on kissing for what felt like forever.

A/n: Just a few more chapters left people. =D RRF =3.


	11. Feelings

A/n: Around 2 more chapters left =3. RRF and enjoy.

_Nico's POV;_

The prom was almost over but Thalia and I just didn't want to stop dancing to _Green Day _songs. The music stopped playing so we decided to go sit down at our tables.

"I know I never asked you this, but, why did you leave the hunt?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It's not important." She looked away.

"It is to me."

"I don't see why."

"Just tell me, Thalia." I pleaded.

"I said it's not important."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not important, that's why!" She shouted.

"If it's not important, you wouldn't mind telling me." I shouted back.

"It's because she thought that I was still recovering from Luke's death, and apparently, since I had feelings for him it would be hard, so she gave me a break and sent me to this place." She calmly said.

"Do you still like him?"

"No, I never liked him like that." She scoffed.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I asked curiously.

She took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Yes." She leaned in and pecked my lips. "Now quit being so paranoid."

"What was that all about?" Percy questioned, heading to the table with Annabeth.

"Nico asked why I left the hunt." Thalia replied.

"Why _did _you leave the hunt?" Percy and Annabeth asked in unison.

"Don't worry." Thalia grinned.

_Percy's POV;_

I've had enough, if I was going to tell Annabeth that I like, no, love her. I got to do it now. "Annabeth, could you come with me for a second?"

"Sure." I took her hand and left the prom with her. I took her to where half-bloods got taken care of if injured or ill. "Why are we here?" I let go of her hand.

"You don't remember?" I grinned, sitting on a bed.

"Remember what?" She said confused.

"This is where we first met. On this very bed, after I fought that bull."

"Oh, yeah." She looked around the place grinning than sitting on the bed.

"I just thought it would be nice to sit here for a while, you know, to just talk." I lay back across the bed.

"I guess." She lay next to me on the bed, studying me curiously.

"Did you know how I felt about you the first time I met you?" I grinned.

"No, do I want to know?"

"I thought you were beautiful. The spark in your luscious grey eyes, how the orange camp half-blood tee and jeans fit you perfectly well, and how your shining blonde hair laid in place perfectly," I looked at her. "And I still do."

She blushed. "You thought of me like that? I would've never known if you didn't tell me."

"Anyway, did you like the prom?"

"Yeah, I got to dance with the person I love." She smirked.

"Who was that?" I swear, if she danced with another man I'm going to take all I said back.

"You, Seaweed Brain." She leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips touched she let out an ear piercing scream. She clutched her ankle and fell to the floor crying in pain.

"What happened?" I picked her up princess style and laid her underneath the sheet of the bed.

"Something bit me." She whimpered. By then everyone was running into the room to see what happened.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. Are you okay?" Thalia jumped in to hug Annabeth.

"Yeah, I guess. It just stings a little." Some Apollo campers came rushing in to help Annabeth.

"Can everyone leave? We need space." Will Solace asked. Everyone slipped through the door and left so Annabeth could recover.

A/n: Oh no, Annabeth D=. 2 more chapters left. RRF =3


	12. Race

A/n: 1 more chapter =3. RRF and enjoy.

_Thalia's POV;_

It just isn't the same without Annabeth here telling us what to do, or how to do certain things. They discovered what bit her was a species of spiders that only wonders here at camp half-blood, the Necropine. We don't know how it got here or why it bit Annabeth, but it is said that it could kill you within a day, being one of the deadliest spiders in the world. But luckily Annabeth has the Apollo campers, so she might, no, will pull through.

There is going to be a chariot race occurring today, and I partnered with Percy, him being the one who could talk to horse and what not. I was at the stable, waiting for Percy to leave the finishing touch on our chariot. It was jet black with dark blue tidal waves going across the bottom, the tidal waves outlined with a light yellow.

"You like it?" Percy smiled, but you could see him thinking about Annabeth by just looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, I love it." I responded cheerfully to lighten up the mood.

"May all the chariots take their places on the starting line?" Chiron bellowed in a bull horn.

"I'll go get the horses, you wait here." Percy said. I sat down on a pile of hay waiting for him to hurry back. He eventually came back with two white stallions. "Beautiful, aren't they?" He grinned.

"Come on, we got to get ready." I said, pushing him along so he could strap the stallions to the chariot. We hopped on the chariot and Percy took a glance at the stallions. They neighed and trotted along to the starting line.

Everyone was there already, just waiting for me and Percy to settle our horses. I saw Chiron from the corner of my eye raising a white and black checker flag.

"Get ready, get set, and go!" Chiron forced the flag down and we sped off. We just turned around the first corner, head to head with the Ares cabin. Clarisse was giving a death glare, trying to threaten us, but it wasn't working. The Ares chariot edged closer to our chariot, barging us to the walls.

"Hey! Watch it!" I called at the Ares cabin, barging them off track.

"No! You stop it!" They yelled back. They rammed at us but the horse suddenly got faster and dodged the ram, leaving the Ares cabin to barge into the wall, flipping the chariot over. I took a look at Percy and saw him grinning.

I turned my head to see our competition, and saw a Greek bomb flying towards us. "Percy, bomb!" I yelled. He swerved to the right, dodging the Greek bomb and leaving behind puffs of smoke. We completed our first lap without any difficulties, and carried on like that until the ninth and last lap. We turned our last corner and were getting closer to the finish line, but we suddenly jerked and stopped. I looked at the stallion's legs and saw they were tied up with rope. Nico and Malcolm sped past us and crossed the finish line, ending first while we were being overtaken by the other campers. The stallions broke free of the ropes and stepped over the line, ending up sixth. Damn Nico and Malcolm, those cheaters. Percy and I jumped off our chariot and stormed towards Nico and Malcolm.

"You rotten kids." Percy smirked.

"How did you get past us by just using rope?" I asked gobsmacked.

"Well, first of all we took our time in the race, waiting for a chance to become second. We chose to become second because we couldn't, wouldn't even dare to catch up with you and Percy after noticing what happened with the Ares chariot. We than decided to use our handy rope to stop you and Percy in your tracks at the end of the last lap so if we overtook you, you wouldn't catch us. Get it?" Malcolm grinned.

"I think so." Percy grumbled.

An Apollo camper sprinting towards us yelling "It's Chiron, he wants to talk to you about Annabeth." He stopped running when he reached us. "Chiron needs to talk to Percy, Malcolm, Nico and Thalia." He panted. He has a troubled look on his face, so this couldn't be good. I looked at the other three and nodded. We sprinted off to the Big House and slammed open the door.

"What's wrong?" We all said in unison.

"I see you can tell it was a disturbing and troubling problem."

"Stop stalling," Percy said on the verge of losing it. "What is wrong with Annabeth?"

He looked down at the papers of his desk. "I'm afraid, young ones. That she is going to die." He then looked up, into our eyes, tearing up at the words he just breathed.

A/n: I'm afraid so =/. 1 More chapter =3.


	13. Death

**A/n: I know all of you are saying 'Don't kill Annabeth', you'll just have to wait to see if I do or not. There is a surprise at the last A/n =3, also, could beta readers please review this story? Because I want to see if I could improve it in some way. Thank you for reading through-out the story, enjoy the last chapter and RRF.**

_**Percy's POV;**_

Annabeth can't die. No, please say Chiron's lying. Please gods; I can't live without her... Please. I noticed myself starting to tear up; I wiped my tears from the corner of my eye with my hand. I looked over at the others sitting down. Thalia was bawling her eyes out, Nico didn't show any emotion at all and Malcolm was holding back tears. I stood up, and stormed out the room to Annabeth.

I slammed the door open, searching for Annabeth's bed. I noticed her in the corner of the room; she was pale with black bags circling her eyes. She looked weak, as if she could've die any second now.

"Do you know?" I shouted to her, walking towards her.

"Yes." She laid back her head as if it was nothing.

"Are you not scared at all?"

"Everyone's going to die one day, Percy. Even you,"

"You can't die now Annabeth. You have your whole life ahead of you, your busy building Olympus for Zeus' sake. It just wouldn't be fair to anyone if you did." I cried, bending down to hold her hand.

"Don't make this harder for me. It's ok. Honest, just remember me is all I ask."

"No, Annabeth. I can't let you die." I walked out the room, to think of a way to stop it.

_**Thalia's POV;**_

I can't imagine how Percy could feel; everyone knows he loves her, apart from her of course. All of us decided to leave Percy do what he wanted to do, even if it was to think of a way to prevent it.

"Could you four, you four being Chiron, Nico, Malcolm and Thalia, please enter the infirmary please." Said Will, peeping inside. We all nodded, stood up and left the room, heading to the infirmary.

Will led us inside towards Annabeth's bed. I noticed how sickly she looked. The pale skin and black bags under her eyes does not suit her athletic, witty personality. I also noticed Percy was already here, sitting on a chair next to Annabeth, holding her hand. I hate seeing her like this, it's just weird that the most healthy out of Nico, Percy and I got deathly ill was scary, even to me.

"So could I your full attention please? We all know that Annabeth, our dear friend, is going to die, but there is a way to prevent it," Will announce. We all looked at each other with curious faces. "We, somehow, have got to suck out the poison from the cut below her stomach. We made a cut there for this reason only, so it would be easier to suck out. Anyone got any ideas at all?

_**Percy's POV;**_

At those words I got an idea. This is my only chance to save Annabeth, as long as she is alive, everything will be ok. I walked towards Annabeth, I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my back, but I didn't care. I knelt over Annabeth, and pressed my lips over the cut, sucking the poison out. I could still feel everyone's eyes burning into my back. I don't care what they think.

"Annabeth – I wanted to – Spend – The – Rest – Of my – Life – With – You – But – It – Looks – Like – That dream – Is not – Going – To happen – I am – Even – Heartbroken – A little – That – The most important – Dream – Of mine – Is never – Going to – Happen – For me – But – Before – That – Dream – Dissapears – I want to – Tell you – Annabeth – That I – I – I love you – Even in your – Death – Or mine Annabeth – I would – And will – Die for – You" I pronounced between sucks. I spent twenty minutes sucking at that single spot, hearing Annabeth shouting at me to stop while crying. But I wouldn't, I mean what I say, and I'm going to die for her.

Will pulled me back. "You sucked out the all the poison ten minutes ago, we were all trying to pull you away but you just wouldn't budge. You were grasping onto Annabeth, not letting go at all." I looked at him. I felt dizzy and collapsed.

I woke up to see myself inside of Annabeth's bed, and she wasn't in it with me. Yes! I saved her. I knew since I sucked out all the poison that she had in her body that I was edging nearer to my death, but I didn't care at all, I wouldn't even care if Annabeth said she didn't like me back. As long as I know I told her how I felt. Everything would be good, even in death.

"Percy, when you sucked out the poison, you of course took in the poison into your own body. If you stopped when we were pulling you away, we could've had enough time to heal you. But sadly, you didn't want to stop. So I'm afraid you are going to die, Percy." Will let out a tear. "You have one more hour to live, live it wisely." He stood up and left the room, not looking back once. I looked over at Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. They were all holding back tears, and you could tell Annabeth was trying the hardest to.

"Chiron had to leave," Nico chocked. "He had some work to do, plus, he couldn't take it to stand here and watch you die." He let out bluntly.

"It's ok." I grinned. The three of us talked for fifty minutes, about how life has been for them, what they were wishing would one day happen, and how everything would change once I'm dead. Forty-five minutes into it Grover came bursting in, sweating and panting from the running he had just done. He had a shocked look on his face, he was also crying too. I did not, I didn't want to cry in the face of death. Grover was explaining how he thought that this was all a joke and how he had to come see for himself. This made him cry even harder. I was going to miss a lot, like getting a job, marriage, kids. But I guess I skipped all that went straight to death. I smirked at that; I was tearing up inside, but of course I wouldn't show it. I just hope Annabeth will remember those words I spoke to her earlier, and think about me every day. After fifty five minutes, Chiron walked in, holding a crumbled scroll.

"Percy, I hope you have a good time in the Underworld. May Hades have mercy on you." He choked. Annabeth knelt down next to me, holding my hand.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Percy, when you told me those things, about you loving me. I felt like flying and dying right here on this very bed. But don't you just find it funny how it suddenly switched from me to you." I half-smiled. "But now I feel like the gods are playing a horrible joke on me. The man I love, which is you, starts to die after those words. I just hope one day that I could find another man I like as much as you. Percy, I love you." He closed the gap between our lips and I held his hands. I felt like crying, and I'm sure I did let out a tear.

"_Take the bite,  
Go out of sight,  
Let your soul take flight,  
Look forward for everything,  
And nothing." _Chiron recited, while Percy died, with our lips, hands and heart together.

**A/n: And done. The surprise is (Drum roll) There will be a sequel! Well, there will only be a sequel if the majority of the reviewers say yes for it in the poll on my profile, if the majority say yes to a sequel, I will write it, and it will most likely be called 'The Beginning' . So remember to put me on alert =3. Thank you for reading through-out the story. RRF and answer the poll. Love you all. Good night.**


	14. Credit And Congrats

Ok, I will like to state that I will head on and start the sequel to 'The Last' in the upcoming two weeks if possible, sorry for not updating recently, just busy.

I would like to show some congratulations to reviewers and chapters.

**Person Who Reviewed The Most – Abigail Thalia La Rue**

**Most Reviewed Chapter – Chapter 13: Death. Death had 10 reviews**

**Most Viewed Chapter – Chapter 1: Zeus' Fist. Zeus' Fist had 983 hits**

**Best Reviewer(s) – Abigail Thalia La Rue, demigod kid**

**Helper for Sequel – demigod kid**

**Longest Chapter – Chapter 13: Death. Death had 1457**

I would like to thank you all for reading the whole story, thank you for reviewing, and have a good two, or so, weeks.


	15. Update

Ok, just an update; I'm going to be making the sequel tomorrow, Christmas day. Well, hopefully I will. And in case this update upsets those readers who have put me on urgent and expected the sequel... Sorry. o – o. I will be than updating once a day/ once a week/ once a month, whichever is possible. I wish you all an icky freaky Merry Christmas, and a rather extravagant new year, ta. =D


End file.
